User blog:BeholdtheVision/Big Brother: PJOFFW/Week Five
Rules: Team B cannot be nominated Superpower Holder(s): *Hazelcats *DoP Intruder Welcoming Katara: Welcome back to Big brother! Chiron shudl be back next week, but in the meantime...its time to introduce our second intruder! Big brother: Another One? D: Katara: Everyone please welcome...Albus Chase! (Albus Chase enters) Katara: House is tahtw ay, Albus. Albus: Sure thing! 8Enters house* Big BNrother: INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER! DarkCyvberWolf: NOT CARING! NOT CARING! NOT CARING! NOT CARING! Hermione6720: Wally! Leafwhisker: Grandson! Ersason219: Son! DoP: Al! Dot: 0_0 How many names do you have. Albus: Hey guys! Hazelcats: *Hugs* Big Brother:...why do tehy think they're related? Katara: These users are a few pages short of a wiki... Samianthaan: I know, righht? Big Brother: You are one of the,m! Samianthaan: Hey, I left when teh signs of insanity began to show. Katara: That's all for toay, folks! Week Five Nominations Big Brother: Time for nominations. Team A shall begin. Albus Chase, to the chamber. Albus Chase: 8Enters* Is this room really soundproof? Big Brother: Yeah...so nobody can hera you scream. Albus: D: Big Brother: Nominate nnow. Albus: For 3 points i nominate Sparrowsong, because I've never met her. Big brother: Accepted. two points remain. Albus: For two points I nominnate SallyPerson because I ahven't met her either. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: Sparrowsong 3 SallyPerson 2 DoT 0 Hermione6720 0 Ersason219 0 Mcleo1 0 Albus Chase 0 BB: hermione6720, to the chamber. Hermione: For four points I nominate Sparowsong because her power gives her an edge BB: Accepted. One point remains. Hermione6720: For one point, I nominate Ers, because he's so popular. BB: Accepted. Table: Sparrowsong 7 SallyPerson 2 Ersason219 1 Hermione6720 0 Albus Chase 0 Mcleo1 0 BB: SallyPerson, to the chamber. Sally: For three points I nominate Albus Chase, because I don't know him and have no problem with his removal. Plus he's very popular. BB: Accepted. Sally: And for two poinst I nominate Hermione6720, because he's writing this when he shoudl be writing Birthright. BB: Accepted. Table: Sparrowsong 7 Albus Chase 3 SallyPerson 2 Hermione6720 2 Ersason219 1 Mcleo1 0 DoT 0 BB: Sparrowsong, to the chamber. Sparrow: For four points I nominate Mcleo, because she seems to be escaping the majority of evictions. Big brother: Accepted. One point remains. Sparrow: For one point I nominate Hermione6720, because he's annoying. Big Brother: Accepted. Table: Sparrowsong 7 Mcleo 4 Albus Chase 3 Hermione6720 3 SallyPerson 2 Ersason219 1 DoT 0 BB: Mcleo, to the chamber. Ever: For 4 points I nominate SallyPerson, because she isn't acrtive anymore. BB: Accepted. Ever: And for one point I nominate Hermione, because he's in charge of it so has an edge. BB:Accepted. Table: Sparrowsong 7 SallyPerson 6 Hermione6720 4 Mcleo 4 Albus Chase 3 Ersason219 1 DoT 0 BB: Ers, to the chamber,. Ers: For 4 points I nominate Mcleo, because she's so popular. BB: Accepted. One point remain. Ers: And...for one point I nominate Sparrowsong because she thinks she's this wiki's monarch. BB: Accepted. Table: Sparrowsong 8 Mcleo 8 SallyPerson 6 Hermione6720 4 Albus Chase 3 Ersason219 1 DoT 0 BB: DoT, to the chamber. DoT: For three points I nominate Hermione6720, because he's my servant and cannot beta me. Big brother:...two points remain. Dot: For two points I nominate Mcleoi because she is too popular. Table: Mcleo 10 Sparrowsong 8 Hermione6720 7 SallyPerson 6 Albus Chase 3 Ersason219 1 DoT 0 Big Brother: Hazelcats, to the chamber,. Your superpower is a unique one...you get to take a looka t the table and decide whethe ryour team should nommiante or if your ahppy with the nominated users. Hazelcats: *Looks it over* This looks good. Big Brother: All housemates repto the lounge! (Housemates gather) Big Brother: Hazelcats's superpower was to choose whethe rher team shoudl nominate or not. In the end, her chocie was NOT to let jher team nominated. So therefore, here are our three in danger of eviction. With 10 points, Mcleo. With 8 points, Sparrowsong. With 7 points, Hermuione6720. One of youmwill be evicted ta the end of teh week. That is alll. Vote to save your favorite user[https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1bUaDulbG0I7FJJiLJojxAm2Mt-9SKpyylgI-F7Jw38A/viewform here! Week Five Challenge Show Big Brother: DoP, to the challenge room. (DoP enters) Dop: What'd I do? BB: nothing. I'm just notifying you of ur superpower. *Whispers in ear* DoP: Awesome! Big Brother: All housemates, to the chamber. (Housemates arrive) Big Brother: Its time for our challenge. Category:Blog posts